


And Future, Again.

by Thousandsmiles



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thousandsmiles/pseuds/Thousandsmiles
Summary: A little ficlet of Merlin and Arthur in the future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Merlin.

Arthur was damn tired of walking out of the lake. "Honestly," he said, "you'd think I never went in there with clothes."

"It's alright Arthur," said Merlin holding out a coat." people skinny-dip now. No one will think it's strange."

"What is that?"

"Swimming without your clothes on," Merlin replied grinning at the look on Arthur's face.

"Why would anyone do that?" asked Arthur, "I've been doing it for years and let me tell you it's not fun. It's all dirty and nasty. And there's mud, and weeds where you don't want them."

"Soo..." said Merlin grinning slyly, "there are places where you want weeds?"

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted and swung at him. Merlin ducked away and laughed. A happy, carefree laugh that only came out when Arthur was here, when he came back after centuries of absence.

Arthur smiled despite himself and said, "What have you got to get us out of here?"

Merlin grinned wickedly and led Arthur up to the road to where a sleek red Audi A7 sat. Its rims were gold.

Arthur's grin widened with approval. The last time he had been out, cars had just made an appearance and he had fallen in love. "At least something improved," he said and ran his hand lovingly over the car.

Merlin opened the car and got the rest of Arthur's clothes for him. Arthur pulled them on and then turned to Merlin. "So what are you doing now? Something tells me this car isn't cheap."

Merlin grinned at him and said, "Not at all. I'm a criminal again. A twenty first century criminal. Totally against the law."

"Merlin!" said Arthur, "What have you been doing?"

"Ruling the Internet, what else? Actually there's a lot else. Don't worry, I only took from those who took from others illegally and I have given the extras to charities."

Arthur blinked at him. "Do I actually want to know?"

"You're going to find out anyway," said Merlin. He tossed Arthur a pair of shades and pulled his own on. "Ready to be illegal to be good?"

"Just how bad is this century" Arthur grumbled. But his grin matched Merlin's as he put on his shades.

He held out his hand and Merlin tossed him the keys and they got into the car, ready to get started on a journey that never ended, yet always felt new.


End file.
